


Straightening Curls

by harmony0909



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony0909/pseuds/harmony0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is having a little trouble getting ready for date night. *Percabeth* Short fluffy drabble in contribution to PJO Ship weeks on Tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straightening Curls

     Percy finished buttoning the collar on his teal dress shirt and wandered over to the bathroom door. He rapped his knuckles on the off-white wood gently.

     “Annabeth, are you almost ready? Dinner’s in forty-five minutes.” Percy received nothing but a frustrated grumble in response. Percy’s expression shifted to a confused frown.

     “Are you okay?” Percy received nothing more than a similar reply. Percy opened the door to reveal a frustrated Annabeth with half a head of curly, blonde tendrils and another half of pin-straight locks. A Chi flat iron sat on the sink, steam rising from the hot blades. Annabeth glared at her reflection and twisted a straightened piece of hair between her fingers.

     Percy looked at his girlfriend and stifled a giggle. Every time Annabeth straightened her hair, the result almost set the house on fire. Percy could count on two hands the number of times they had to go to the store to buy a new flat iron.

      Despite her disheveled hair, Percy thought his girlfriend looked incredible. She was wearing a sapphire blue sundress that complimented her skin tone along with silver earrings and the diamond necklace he had bought her on their one year anniversary. Her makeup was simple and complimented her eyes with a thin stream of black liner and a light dusting of shimmering silver shadow. Percy smiled, walked up to Annabeth, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He planted a gentle kiss on her temple, and then picked up the flat iron from the bathroom vanity.

     He picked up a small section of the curls and twisted them around one panel. He clamped the iron repeatedly, and let go of the hair revealing an oddly crimped tangle of blonde hair. Annabeth doubled over with laughter as Percy cursed the blasted device in ancient Greek.

     Annabeth took the iron out of the hands of her flustered boyfriend and demonstrated how to use it. His face seemed to light up in realization as he took the iron from his girlfriend’s hands began to straighten the other half of her hair. She smirked at him.

     “Kelp for brains,” he heard her mutter under her breath. Percy put on an expression of mock anger. “Hey! Who’s the one with the 300 degree device here?” Annabeth giggled and blew him a kiss in the mirror.

 

~~~~

 

     Piper and Jason sat down in the booth across from Percy and Annabeth later that night.

     “Hey guys! Annabeth, your hair looks amazing!” Piper smiled across the table. Annabeth looked over at her boyfriend. They exchanged a look and started laughing.

     “Percy, it looks like you have a new client!” Annabeth tried not to dissolve into hysteria in regards to her own joke.


End file.
